The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of spinning projectile with a projectile body and a hollow charge component rotatably mounted in the projectile body and axially displaceable by the propellant gases, and further incorporating means in order to maintain the hollow charge component in the displaced position.
A spinning projectile of this type has become known to the art wherein the gases developed by the propellant charge flow through an annular compartment bounded by two throttle locations and arranged between the projectile body and the hollow charge component. The hollow charge component is displaceable in the axial direction relative to the projectile body in order to produce an equilibrium condition between both throttle locations. In this equilibrium state the propellant gases flowing through the annular compartment form a bearing cushion for the hollow charge component and hold such in the work position. In this manner upon passage of the projectile through the firing barrel or tube there is prevented the spinning entrainment of the hollow charge component owing to friction at surfaces which normally are pressed against one another by the acceleration forces. The aforementioned surfaces however can be pressed against one another during the course of the flight path or trajectory owing to the effective air dynamic pressure or velocity head and the now absent propellant charge pressure, so that finally nonetheless the undesired spinning entrainment of the hollow charge component occurs.